thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esperanza
Esperanza is the first episode of the second season of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. ''It is the seventh episode overall. It premiered on July 29, 2018 Plot Fer cannot bring himself to kill Danna, so he fires his gun in the air. Magdiel approaches him and tells him that she could do it for him, but he refuses. Fer stands up and tells Magdiel and Danna that he won't give up that easily, so he runs to the infirmary and tells Magdiel to apply presure to Danna's wound. Fer gathers supplies in the infirmary, when a girl appears with a knife, threatening to kill him if he takes another step forward. Fer begs the girl to let him go, so he can help his friend, but Hannia tells him that he needs the supplies in order to help her friend. "Who?" says Fer after looking around at the empty infirmary. Hannia takes him by the hand and both venture out of the infirmary. While Magdiel applies pressure to Danna's wound, Diana chases after Omar, Frank and Allison, who are fleeing the school in the pickup truck, she fires her gun at the truck, managing to shoot Frank through the neck. Diana throws her gun to the ground out of anger and sits alongside Valentin. Fer and Hannia enter to the room where Hannia's group are held. She introduces him to everybody: Majo, Hannia, Allison and Andrea, the injured one. Fer denies helping her, stating that he found the supplies and that Magdiel needs them more than Andrea. Hannia then takes him to another room where she shows him four injured survivors that need help. Fer is shocked to discover that these four survivors are Brian and Zulemmy, who he presumed dead, Jimena and Alicia, who apparently are familiar faces to him. On the road, Omar tries to calm Frank by telling him that they won't let him die, and to apply pressure to the wound. Two women in a RV appear in front of them and block them the way, they order Allison, Frank and Omar to get out of the truck, they reluctantly do. Omar greets the girls calling them "his sisters", but they scold him for abandoning them. Mara says that he and the kids will be taken back to their camp, however, she notices the gunshot wound in Frank's neck, Frank says that it's not a big deal, but Tara explains that Frank will quickly die due to blood loss and that if he does, he will reanimate as a walker. Omar says that it would not happen, as Frank wasn't bitten. "It's not the bite what makes you turn. That thing, the infection, is on everybody. If you die, however you died, you come back as one of those things." Fer talks with one of the girls he saw previously: Jimena. He asks her how she ended up in Hannia's group, and she tells him that Hannia saved several students when the herd broke through the school, but that many of them died before reaching the classroom where they are being held, and now it's only Alicia and her. She shows Fer a severely wounded arm and explains that she was bitten by a dog, and Fer promises her he will help her. As this happens, Andrea informs Hannia that Zulemmy has stopped breathing, she stabs Zulemmy in the head. Fer allows Hannia to use the medical supplies as long as he can use them too to help Danna, Alicia and Jimena. Hannia asks why Alicia and Jimena are so important to him, and Fer explains that he met them in the past, adding that Jimena was his best friend. Hannia accepts the deal. Later on the night, while driving back to their camp, Mara notices everybody except Tara and her have fallen asleep, so she takes out her knife and stabs Frank in the head. That night, the new group is sitting around a campfire. Diana tells Valentin that she is surprised Fer was able to save everybody, Valentin tells her that it was because he had hope and he hed onto that hope to save his friends and to save the school. Diana hopes to have a better chance in the school, Valentin assures that bigger and better things are coming for them. '''4 Years Later' Fer, Magdiel, Danna, Brian and Karla are engaging another group in a gunfight. Fer falls to the ground, dazed. Fer looks around and sees Brian shot in the shoulder, who retreats to cover with Danna. Karla fires at someone while Magdiel is hiding behind a rock wall. Fer tries to crawl forward, and is almost shot. Magdiel shouts at Fer to get behind cover, as he is out in the open. Co-Starring *Alexa Nisenson as Allison *Steven Yeun as Omar *Alanna Masterson as Tara *Lindsey Garret as Mara *Chloe Grace Moretz as Majo *Adelaide Kane as Allison Torres *Emma Watson as Hannia Uncredited *Unknown as Zulemmy (No Lines) Deaths *Zulemmy *Frank Arellano Trivia *First appearance of Hannia Sarmiento *First appearance of Andrea Solis *First appearance of Allison Torres *First appearance of Hannia *First appearance of Majo *First appearance of Jimena *First appearance of Alicia Cruz *Last appearance of Zulemmy *Last appearance of Frank Arellano *Esperanza is a spanish word that means hope. *It is revealed in this episode that Danna Quintero, Brian Aldama and Zulemmy in fact did not died in the episodes "Made to Suffer" and "Ikanaide" Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)